Silver Thorn
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: Blood Upon the Rose part 2. Jiang Wei's new life in Cao Wei is a terrifying prospect, His old force hating him and a plot in place to keep him in Cao Wei, how can he escape. And with Lu Xun missing, can Zhou Yu track him down and save him? Complete!
1. New situation

Lu Xun was startled into consciousness by a noise close by.

He was gagged, an unpleasent tasting rag in his mouth tiedtightlybehind his head. He tried to open his eyes but when he felt the abrasive rub of cloth against his eyelids, he knew he was blindfolded. He shifted, trying to move his arms and legs, but they were tightly bound and he couldn't move an inch.

Xun cursed silently, still attempting to escape by writhing his hands. He only managed to tighten the ropes, the thick twine cutting mercilessly into his wrists.

_Stupid… so stupid…_

How could he not check? The one time he didn't check the room, and now it was too late. He was alone, bound and helpless. He didn't know if it was day or night. He didn't even have any idea where he was now, he could still be in Wu, could be in Liang, by now he could be on a slave ship bound for a far off land. He shivered, tears pricking at his eyes with the thought.

_Please no… Someone save me…._

He sobbed for a while, the tears sinking into the blindfold and irritating his eyes, but when he heard a sound he stopped dead, silently listening.

_Footsteps, footsteps on a wooden floor, somewhere close… and getting closer._

The sound of a wooden door creaking open soon filled the air. Xun held his breath trying to hear something, anything that would give him a clue where he was. The footsteps were close now; he could feel the floor vibrate with each step.

Then they stopped, the only sound was the breathing of the person standing above him. Whoever it was, they were close.

Xun let out his breath slowly, listening for any sounds, when, out of the blackness, he was suddenly in terrible pain. Whoever it was had kicked him in the flank, their hard boot crushing into his ribs.

Xun hadn't expected the blow at all and cried out when it collided, his voice muffled by the gag. He instinctively leaned over to nurse his ribs, but being bound he just slumped over helplessly, not even able to defend himself.

He screwed his eyes up tightly, expecting another onslaught from his attacker, but it didn't come, instead they walked away, closing the door behind them.

When the last footstep had died away into silence Xun began to cry again, His eyes filling up with tears. Someone would hurt him… There wasn't even an explanation, no justification. Where was he? Who was his tormentor?

Xun whimpered, no longer caring if he was heard.

_Am I going to die here?_

---

"Good morning!" Zhang Liao's voice aroused Zhang He from his slumber.

He looked up, trying to focus his eyes, then smiled when his friend's face came into view.

"Oh, good morning." He yawned, pulling his hand up to rub his eyes.

He had rested his hands last night, still bound in chains and they had left unpleasant red marks in his skin on the wrist that was not bandages.

"Sleep well?" Liao asked, not really expecting an answer. Zhang He had slept like a log. They had talked until late, after the doctor had bound the wound on Zhang He's arm.

It turned out the wound wasn't as bad as they first thought. The snapping sound He had heard when the wolf bit him was not his bones, it was in fact the wolf's teeth colliding with the chains in his wrists, they had blocked it's bite somewhat. In that respect He was thankful for the bonds, if they were not there, the wolf may have killed him.

"Slept like a corpse" He muttered, smiling at Liao, Liao hated it when his friend used morbid metaphors and Zhang He knew this, using it to annoy him.

Liao grinned, punching his friend playfully in the arm.

"Damn you Zhang He!" Liao laughed.

"Should we get something to eat?" He asked.

"Ah, doctor said I'm not allowed out of bed yet…" Liao said.

"No problems, I'll bring you something ok?" He said.

Liao smiled. "I'd like that."

---

Zhou Yu hadn't slept a wink. He had stayed up all night, just waiting for them to find Xun, but they hadn't.

_He wouldn't run off like that, no matter how angry he was._

One of the serving maids entered, a solemn expression on her face.

"Have you found him yet?" Yu asked, trying to sit up, but the pain was too much and he plummeted back down into the covers.

"I'm sorry sir, we haven't." She sighed, pulling forward Xun's hat, covered in dirt. "But we found this outside in the courtyard I believe it was his…" She continued, placing the hat on the table.

Yu's eyes widened. Xun would never leave behind his hat.

There was no doubt in his head now. Something must have happened to him.

---

Zhuge Liang had shut himself into his tent, denying anyone entry. He sobbed bitterly.

At some point in the night, Red Hare had returned. Rider less.

Huang Yue Ying listened at the door; the sound of her husbands grieving greatly affected her. Perhaps she was wrong about Jiang Wei, She always thought it was Jiang Wei stealing her husband away, but it seemed it was Liang himself. He had a deep respect for the boy. She lamented now. She should never have treated Jiang Wei so harshly; he was the only thing holding her husband together. Without him, Liang was a wreck.

---

Jiang Wei awoke to the sounds of activity echoing in the large room. He rolled over; slowly easing his eyes open to see Sima Yi dressing. He quickly closed them again and turned back to the wall.

_It wasn't a dream._

He cursed silently. He was in the jaws of the black wolf now.

Sima Yi must have heard the boy move, because when he finished donning his robe he walked over to the bed, looking down at his fellow.

"You awake Jiang Wei?" Yi asked.

Wei rolled over again, looking up at the man above him. "Yes." He said.

Yi smiled. "Good morning." He laughed, pulling his belt tighter around his waist.

"Erm, Good morning." Wei sighed.

Yi looked at Wei, turning his head slightly on one side. "What's wrong Wei?" Yi asked.

"Nothing… I'm just tired." Wei sighed.

Yi let out a hearty laugh. "Its understandable, after what happened yesterday. But you can't stay in bed all day!"

"I guess not." Wei said. He shuffled to a sit, shifting the covers off him. He stood up, pulling the robe tightly into his body. He didn't want Yi to see him.

Yi could sense Wei's apprehension and a wicked smile spread across his face.

Wei tried not to make eye contact with the man, he went to the corner of the room to pick up his clothes but found they weren't there. He was suddenly worried.

"Sima Yi, where are my clothes?" Wei asked.

"Those old things? They were dirty so I had the maids take them away." Yi said.

"What will I wear?" Wei asked, clutching his robes closer to his skin.

Yi laughed. "Why so worried Wei? Don't worry, there are clothes for you…" Yi said, walking over to the entrance and picking up a large wooden box from the doorway. "I wanted to keep these for a while longer but… well I had these made for you." Yi said, handing the box to him.

Wei looked down at the box, an elegant phoenix carved into the lid. He turned around, resting the box on the bed and opening it. Inside was clothing. A beautiful robe of blue silk, embroidered with phoenix and dragons. There was armour, shoulder and hip in deep purple, and leather gauntlets dyed blue and purple with long purple ribbons flowing from the front of each. There was a headdress, a bandana in purple with a silk veil hanging down the back to cover the back of the neck. There was no cloth along the top like a turban, so his hair would stick out the top. And lastly a long scarf in purple with a mask to cover the mouth and nose of the wearer.

Wei pulled out the robe, looking at it. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"Do you like them?" Yi asked.

Wei smiled. "They are beautiful." He said.

"This is what I went to do last night, those tailors worked harder in one night then they ever have in their lives!" Yi laughed. "So, try it on!"

Wei's eyes widened. "Right now?" He gasped.

Yi saw the shock on Wei's face and chuckled. "If you're embarrassed I'll leave the room, just call me in when you are done alright?" Yi sniggered.

He turned around, the ribbons of his robe flickering and left the room.

Even though Wei was alone in the room he still went into the corner before getting changed. He was very shy. He slipped off the night robe, folding it neatly before putting it down. He rolled out the robe, pulling it on over his shoulders. It was exquisite. The sleeves only came a short way down, not covering his elbows. It was all right; he quite liked it that way. He put on the rest, donning the gauntlets scarf armour and headdress. He thought the scarf quite odd. Why on earth would Sima Yi want him to cover his face?

"I'm done." Wei called eventually, examining his attire before Sima Yi arrived.

When Yi walked in, his face lit up with Joy.

"There, you look wonderful!" Yi said.

Wei was silent. He didn't know whether Yi was complimenting his dress, or the fact that all evidence that he had worked for Shu Han was gone.

"Lets go and show Zhang He." Yi said, taking the boy by the arm. When Wei resisted slightly, Yi turned around to look at him. "Is something wrong Wei?" Yi asked, finding it difficult to read his emotions now his mouth was covered.

"No… nothings wrong." Wei sighed, following his new master.

_Nothing, except I want to go home_


	2. A New tormentor

"Broaden the search." Yu said bluntly.

"But master Zhou Yu, we need the manpower to defend the castle if it gets attacked!" Ling Tong pleaded.

"I don't want to hear about what we need, we need a good strategist!" Yu growled.

"But we have you here sir, Lu Xun will surely return…" Tong continued.

"I don't think you get it! I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here! WE need Xun back!" Yu spat.

Ling Tong was about to say something when Yu cut him off. "That's an order!" Yu said.

Tong bowed. "Yes sir." He turned to leave.

Yu thought to himself. Where would Lu Xun go?

"Wait Ling Tong! Check The Shu Han main camp!" Yu called.

"The Shu Han main camp? Why would Xun be there?" Tong asked.

"He has a friend there…" Yu sighed.

---

Jiang Wei followed Sima Yi down the corridor. Soon they met Zhang He and coming out of Zhang Liao's room.

"Zhang He!" Sima Yi called. "Look at Jiang Wei's new attire!" Yi called.

He looked around, curiosity perked, and indeed his eyes lit up when he saw the robes.

"Oh! They are Beautiful!" He sang, examining the boy.

Wei relaxed a little. At least Zhang He liked his new uniform.

"Its very different isn't it." He smiled.

"Yes… not like my… Shu Han uniform…" Wei said.

At this, Sima Yi let out a Laugh. "Those tatters? Oh Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang has been keeping you in shackles, I'm freeing you!"

Zhang He cleared his throat. "Speaking of freeing from shackles…" He said, holding up his hands so the chains on his wrists clinked together.

"Oops!" Yi said. He took Zhang He's wrist in hands and inspected the bonds.

"Well?" Zhang He asked.

"The blacksmith might be able to get them off, but they are good ones, we may need the key." Yi said.

Wei internally kicked himself again. He left the keys back at camp.

"I'm going for food, you want to join me?" Zhang He asked.

Jiang Wei quickly nodded. He was starving. He hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Ah, there's an eager boy! Good on you! The more you eat the stronger you become!" Yi mused, turning to whisper into Wei's ear. "Except in the case of Xu Zhu…"

Wei had to snigger. It seemed Yi did have a sense of humour after all.

They followed Zhang He down the corridor until they came to a large hall, full of officers eating.

Wei moved close to Sima Yi, afraid of what the other officers might think of him.

Yi sensed the boy's tension, resting his hand on Wei's shoulder. "Don't worry Wei, you'll be fine." Yi said.

Wei relaxed, it still rang alarms in his head when Yi touched him, but it still felt right.

Yi ushered the boy along, finding a spare table and sitting down. Zhang He sat down at Yi's right.

"Wei, sit down!" Yi said.

"Oh, sorry, " Wei said taking a seat at Yi's left. He watched the other officers eating, all faces he knew as enemies, and he felt uncomfortable.

Zhang He summoned a serving maid and talked to her a while.

Wei scanned the room intently, keeping as close to Yi as possible. He was sure the one eyed man was staring at him.

"Jiang Wei." Zhang He's call knocked Wei into reality.

"Hmm, oh sorry, Yes?" Wei said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh… I guess I'll have whatever you are having." Wei said.

"Another Baozi, Rice and wine then." He said.

The serving maid nodded and left.

"Oh, Wine?" Jiang Wei muttered.

"What is it?" Yi asked.

"Zhuge Liang didn't let me have wine." Wei said.

Zhang He and Sima Yi turned to look at each other.

"He didn't let you have wine?" He said.

"That's ridiculous!" Yi laughed.

Wei looked embarrassed.

Yi saw that Wei was embarrassed and felt bad. "Well, its alright for you to drink it here, we won't be so cruel!" Yi said.

Wei looked down. Sima Yi was quite nice. "Alright… thanks." Wei said.

Yi smiled at the young boy, when a soldier entering the room caught his attention. The soldier nodded and Yi knew he was being summoned.

Yi stood up. "Sorry boys, I'll have to leave you to it, I'm being summoned."

"No problem." Zhan He said.

Wei looked worried.

"Zhang He, look after Wei, he's still al little nervous." Yi said.

He nodded as Yi left.

He shifted up his seat and sat next to Wei, looking down on him.

He laughed a little. "You might want to take off that mask to eat!"

---

Lu Xun lay quietly. A few hours ago, he thought but couldn't be sure, His captor had returned. They had walked in and Xun had expected more punishment, but none came, they just walked to the far side of the room, and there they stayed. There had been an odd noise since they arrived, a sound like the clinking of metal. He knew the sound from somewhere but couldn't place it.

Now he lay silently, trying to mute his breaths and listening to that sound…

Suddenly, he was startled by a new sound, a knocking. At this, his captor shifted, abandoning his work and heading away. It was a door knocking. Xun listened in silence as the door creaked open and two people began to talk. They were men, his captor and the newcomer, their voices in deep tones. They talked a while, Xun strained to hear what they were talking about. He only managed to catch the last few words.

"…He's right through here." One voice said. Then the footsteps resumed, this time doubled as there were now two, and they came closer and closer, the floor vibrating under him. The door creaked open again. Xun could hear the newcomer, a slight sigh of elation escaping him as he saw the boy.

"Yes, good work. This is the one!" The newcomer growled in a husky voice.

_That voice…_

He heard the newcomers shuffle, then felt warm fingers trace across his cheek. He lay dead still, terrified. The man's hand traced down his jaw, taking hold of him roughly under his chin and pulling his face upwards, Supposedly to where he could examine it more closely.

Xun could feel the man's warm breath on his face. He trembled with fear.

The man laughed bitterly, supposedly at seeing the boy tremble and dropped him, Standing up.

"Are we forgetting something?" The captor muttered.

"No, I haven't forgotten." The newcomer growled. There was a shuffling noise and then the newcomer emanated that same noise of metal clinking together. "I think this will cover it." The newcomer said.

The captor laughed. "Yes, this is ample payment."

_Payment?_

Xun suddenly remembered where he had heard the noise, from his younger days when his father used to count his money. It was the sound of Silver coins.

And Xun was suddenly full of dread.

Someone was buying him.

"He's all yours now." The captor muttered, his foot nudging Xun in the back.

The newcomer hummed a little. "Nice doing business with you." He growled.

"Need some help taking him out?" The captor asked.

"No, the boy can walk, why waste our energy." The newcomer growled.

Xun heard a rustling and felt hands clasp tightly around his feet, unbinding them.

"Stand!" The newcomer ordered.

_Xun ignored him; he was far too weak to obey._

Xun heard the sigh of frustration emanate from the newcomer. He head some rustling, then felt a hand on his head, lifting him up, and felt the rope brush against his neck. The newcomer stood and the rope brushed closer. Xun soon realised that the man had bound it round his neck.

"Stand, or I'll MAKE you stand." The newcomer growled.

Xun trembled, pushing himself up, using every ounce of strength he had left to obey, fearing the penalty.

There was a satisfied laugh from the newcomer.

"There's a Good Boy!" The newcomer growled


	3. A homeward glance

"Sima Yi hasn't come back yet…" Wei sighed quietly, tipping his cup so the wine lapped at the edges.

"He'll be back later, he usually takes a while." Zhang He said, taking the last bite of his Baozi. He collected up the leftovers to take back to Zhang Liao; Sima Yi wasn't going to eat his anytime soon.

He watched the boy play with his wine and sniggered a little.

Wei looked over, his nose crinkling. "What?" Wei laughed.

"He never let you have wine?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Wei said, putting has mask back on and abandoning the wine.

"Not thirsty?" He asked.

Wei ignored him, standing up, but shrunk back down into his seat at the sight of all the Cao Wei officers.

"You alright?" He asked.

Wei shivered. "Yeah… Just a little…" Wei said but stopped half way through.

"Its alright, you'll be fine." He said. He shifted to Wei's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "It took me a while to settle in, I know how hard it is in a new force."

Wei turned to look at the hand on his shoulder, watching the chain that stretched from his friend's wrist.

"Its not a new force… I was here before." Wei sighed.

Zhang He looked down, rubbing the boy's shoulder to try and soothe him.

"There…. There's something I have to do. Can I borrow your horse?" Wei asked.

Zhang He looked shocked. "Such a question! What do you need a horse for?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, and I want to do it before Sima Yi comes back." Wei said.

He smiled. "Of course you can."

---

Lu Xun lay silently, listening to the sound of horse hooves hitting the dust somewhere behind him. He assumed he was in a carriage now; there was a hard wooden floor, which shook and rumbled under his body. He knew to keep silent; his new captor was sitting just above him and last time he made a sound he was rewarded with a kick in the chest.

They had left his first captor behind, the new man leading him out of the house. The first touch of breeze on his skin told him he was outside, although still bound and blindfolded. He had no idea where he was, the new captor dragging him stumbling along by the rope round his neck. He had stumbled and fallen, for which he had been beaten. After what seemed like an eternity, he was pulled off his feet and bundled into… he assumed a carriage.

Now he listened intently to the man, his breath just audible over the thundering wheels of the cart shuddering over the rocky road. His new captor was obviously wealthy, perhaps a high ranking military official. He cried quietly.

_What do they want with me?_

The blood was drying on his upper lip, from where his captor had beaten him. His nose had stopped bleeding a while ago, but it still stung, he was sure he could feel the bruise rising.

When the carriage slowed to a halt, Xun held his breath, listening carefully for anything…

There were voices, it sounded like a gate captain by the way the man addressed the driver of the carriage.

Soon they were on the move again, but stopped. His captor stood up and yanked Xun to his feet.

Xun stumbled, falling out of the carriage and on to hard ground. Well-packed earth. He could feel the dust settle on his face where is skin was bare.

"Get up!" His captor's voice growled.

Xun tried, his feet scrabbling against the dusty barren earth, but he had no strength and fell back down.

"I said get up!" His captor snapped again, tugging on the rope.

Xun started to weep.

"I can't please… I Cant!" He cried, his voice muffled by the gag.

Xun wouldn't stop crying, warm tears covering his eyes, blocked from escaping by the blindfold.

He waited for his captor to beat him, but the blows never came. Instead he felt two rough hands grip the back of his robes, dragging him along.

Xun cried with relief, for his captor had let go of the rope.

---

The wind rushed across his face, the veil of his new headdress flicking around his ears.

He gripped the reigns tightly, watching the head of Zhan He's black steed bob up and down as it ran.

_Faster, Faster!_

Jiang Wei subconsciously urged the horse forward. It was a fine beast, and if it was fast enough, he would be back at Cao Wei camp in half a day.

_I hope this works..._

---

"Master Zhuge Liang…" Zhao Yun's calm voice called into his tent.

Liang arched his back, turning awkwardly to look at his intruder.

"What do you want?" Liang asked, sighing.

"Ling Tong of Sun Wu is here, he wishes to speak with…. With Jiang Wei…" Yun said.

Liang sighed deeply, taking the golden hilt of his feather fan in hand and rising slowly to a stand.

"I will meet with him." Liang said.

"Are you sure sir?" Yun asked, his voice full of concern.

Liang walked past him, looking down into his fan. "Please direct me to him."

Yun nodded, quickly rushing to Liang's side to lead him.

They walked across the camp until they came to Liu Bei's tent.

Liang walked in, Yun pushing aside the canvas door, to see Ling Tong and his personal guards making obeisance before Liu Bei.

Liu Bei nodded to Liang, who nodded back and Bei gestured them to stand.

Liang stepped forward, adopting his emotionless gaze.

"So, I hear you have come to talk with Jiang Wei. May I ask what business you have with my apprentice?" Liang said, keeping his eyes affixed on the young man's face.

Ling Tong was wary of Liang, from his last encounter.

"Master Zhou Yu is sick, and Lu Xun is missing. I was told your Jiang Wei might know of Xun's location." Tong said.

Liang was shocked, he didn't want Liu Bei to know that Jiang Wei had friends in Sun Wu. He quickly rushed to Ling Tong, and bowed to his lord.

"Lord Liu Bei, if I may I will take this from here." Liang Said.

"As you wish." Liu Bei said. Both Liang and Tong made obeisance before Liang motioned him out of the tent. Tong's private guards followed close behind, keeping their eyes trained on Zhuge Liang.

After a short walk, they stopped at Zhuge Liang's tent. He ushered the men inside and bade them sit.

"So, what's this all about, why can't I speak to Jiang Wei? Tong asked.

Liang sighed. "Because he too is missing."

Ling Tong was shocked. "What?"

Liang nodded solemnly. "You know that the two were good friends I assume." Liang said.

"Yeah, the chief filled me in on that one," Tong said.

"Well it seems my Jiang Wei was also friends with Zhang He of Cao Wei, and they have run away together.!" Liang sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead.

Tong raised his hand to his mouth and sighed.

"I don't know of Lu Xun being friends with Zhang He, but the chances are if the two are missing, then they will be in the same place." Tong said.

Liang looked up. "You think so?"

Tong nodded, "If you think Wei went with Zhang He, where would they go?" Tong asked.

"I fear they have gone to Cao Wei." Liang said.

As the words left Zhuge Liang's mouth, a fatigued soldier ran in to the tent, panting. Liang stood up.

"What happened?" Liang asked.

The soldier panted. "Zhang He is here, Zhao Yun has him cornered in Jiang Wei's tent."

Liang and Tong both looked at each other and rushed out of the tent. Liang could hear Yun shouting as his spear struck.

They rushed into Jiang Wei's tent to see Zhao Yun viciously fighting, fending off an attacker in blue and purple robes armed with steel claws.

Yun thrust his spear and the attacker leapt over it, cutting himself a hole in the side of the tent through which he ran.

"After him!" Zhuge shouted, rushing himself to pursue.

They all rushed outside chasing the fleeing man. But as Liang caught glimpse of the man he stopped. The man jumped up onto a coal black steed and turned a glance back at the Shu Han main camp.

Liang's grip loosened and his white feather fan dropped to the floor.

Beneath the purple mask, was not Zhang He.

It was Jiang Wei.

Yun notched an arrow in his bow but Zhuge Liang leapt upon him, pulling the bow away.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Liang gasped, turning to take another look, but Jiang Wei, and his steed had fled into the forest.

"What's wrong master Zhuge Liang?" Yun gasped, "I could have hit him!"

"It was Jiang Wei!" Liang cried.

Yun was shocked. "No…"

"Erm… am I missing something here?" Ling Tong asked.

Liang slumped to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

The realisation sickened him.

Jiang Wei had defected.


	4. For a friend

Xun's captor dragged him along, his feet trailing limply along the ground. The earth had changed. It was hard now, no longer the packed earth. It echoed with each footstep of the captor. They were inside a building now. The cool breeze on his skin had been replaced; there was a stale smell of occupation, cooking, cleaning, and the smell of people.

He heard footsteps coming towards them and a gentle feminine voice ask "Sir, who is this?"

_Help, this could be help! _

"Back to your job!" His captor grunted.

Xun cried out, calling to the woman, but was silenced by a blow to the side of the head.

"Keep your mouth shut!" His captor growled.

His captor sped up now, hurrying along, his short fingernails digging into the back of his captive. He soon slowed his pace and turned. There was some activity, then the sound of a wooden door creaking on its hinges.

The man pulled Lu Xun past the door, the sidecaressing his body as it passed, and then Xun was flung to the ground, sliding along and colliding with a wall. He let out a startled cry, involuntarily spitting into his gag.

He shuffled back, trying to get as close to the wall as possible as the thundering footsteps echoed closer to him, shaking the ground. Xun pushed his head into the corner of the floor and wall, trying in vain to hide.

_Please don't hit my face._

All the effort Xun had made to hide was made fruitless in one move as his captor grasped the back of his robes and spun him around. Even though Xun couldn't see a thing, he still turned away, not even wanting to hint at eye contact. His captor grasped one rough hand under Xun's chin, pulling his face forward. If Xun wasn't blindfolded, he was sure the man would be staring straight into his eyes now.

"I trust you'll be a good little boy and be quiet while I'm away." The man growled, his unpleasant breath stinging Xun's nose.

_Damn you!_

Xun let out a low growl. He waited to be struck, but yet again the blow didn't come. The man's grip tightened on Xun's chin, short nails cutting shallowly into the skin.

"Listen little boy, you make a noise and I'll just take you back to the slaver I got you from, how many buyers do you think there are for a pretty little thing like you then hmm?" The man growled.

Xun fell silent, suddenly terrified. Sweat peppered his brow. His captor obviously saw as he let out a deep hearty laugh, dropping his captive to the ground.

He stood and hid footsteps echoed away. The door slammed and then there was silence again.

Xun bit his tongue. He was desperate to keep quiet now. Even if it was a bluff, he couldn't risk it. He couldn't stop the tears welling, but he cried silently.

---

The black steed trotted slowly through the trees. Jiang Wei let the reigns loose. He was in no hurry to get back. He still wore Zhang He's prized weapons on his wrists.

_He will be happy to see these again!_

They weren't easy articles to retrieve either. As soon as he found them, Zhao Yun, thinking he was Zhang He, pounced upon him. It was the mask.

He sighed, remembering the look on Zhuge Liang's face. Zhao Yun was about to strike him dead with an arrow, and would have done it too if Liang had not saved him. Wei wasn't quite sure what to think anymore. After yesterday, he was convinced there was no place for him in Shu Han but Zhuge Liang… it seemed he was still wanted. As for Cao Wei, everyone seemed nice, but the black wolf…

A sound in the undergrowth brought Wei back to reality. He looked around, following the sound and saw a trail of stale blood. He could hear whimpering, like an injured beast. He slowed his horse and motioned it round. He trotted slowly forward until the creature came into view.

It was the Alpha wolf that Sima Yi had shot, the shaft still sticking from its bloody shoulder.

At first Wei froze, ready to spur his horse to run, but the poor beast didn't move. Just lay whimpering in the undergrowth.

Wei was frightened, but this wolf didn't seem so scary anymore. It seemed weak, helpless.

He stopped his horse and cautiously dismounted, taking a closer look. The wolf raised its head in acknowledgement that Wei was there, but slumped back down again. There was no fear anymore. Just pity. Wei knelt down beside the beast and grasped the shaft, pulling it free of the victim's flesh.

The wolf yelped, shuddering. Jiang Wei stretched out one shivering and and lay it on the wolf's soft fur.

_They are not so scary after all._

---

Zhuge Liang had to be carried to his quarters. He lamented deeply. Ling Tong sat at his bedside, not sure whether or not to leave. He felt quite awkward.

Liang sighed deeply. He didn't know what hurt worse, that Jiang Wei had defected, or that he had defected by choice. He had tried his best to teach the boy, he always thought of himself as Wei's stepfather, but now he was nothing.

Ling Tong cleared his throat. Zhuge Liang turned over and looked at him.

"Well, I guess I'll carry on looking then." Ling Tong said standing up.

"Where will you look?" Liang asked.

"I think I'll start by tracking your errant apprentice and see where that leads me." Tong said.

"You still think Lu Xun will be with him?" Liang asked.

Tong nodded. "Xun ran away, he was never one for being alone. He wouldn't go to his parents because they would tell us. Xun likes company." Tong said.

Liang smiled. Although he didn't think Xun would run to Wei, he did think Tong had a good idea.

Tong made obeisance and left, his two guards following him.

---

Jiang Wei dismounted Zhang He's steed and a maid let it into the stables. 

He walked into the castle and headed down the corridor.

He stopped still when he heard Sima Yi call after him.

"Jiang Wei! Where on earth have you been, I've been looking all over for you!" Yi shouted, rushing up to Wei's side.

"I just went back to get a few things. Wei said.

Sima Yi screwed up his nose, "just tell me where you are going next time, I couldn't get a straight answer out of Zhang He." Yi muttered.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Wei said.

Yi's face softened and he laughed giving Wei a friendly pat on the back. "Its alright, your still learning!"

Wei smiled under his mask.

"I have to go find Zhang He now, if that's alright." Wei asked. He held up his hands, watching the impressive blades gleam in the light.

"Of course, he went to the blacksmith about an hour ago, he should be back in his room by now." Yi grinned, letting out a low laugh. Wei nodded, turning and heading down the corridor to Zhang He's room.

Wei passed Zhang Liao's room and stopped when he saw Zhang He in there sitting by his friend's bedside.

He stood at the doorway, looking at the two.

"So, the blacksmith didn't work then." Zhang Liao was saying.

He sighed. "I'm going to have these stupid things around my wrists forever!" He lamented.

Jiang Wei cleared his throat.

The two Zhangs turned around. Wei held up the claws. "Remember these?" Wei mused.

Zhang He's eyes lit up. "Oh, you went back for them!" He gasped, he ran over to Wei accepting his weapons and donning them, but they didn't fit due to He's bonds.

He swore.

"Damn! I can't wear them anymore!" He cried.

Wei let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" He muttered.

Wei held up the shackle keys, jingling them in his hand. "Ooh, looks like that's not all I went back for!" Wei laughed, tossing the keys to He.

He laughed, immediately undoing his bonds. The chains fell to the floor with a loud clunk. He rubbed his wrists, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"That's better, oh Wei, you are full of surprises, thank you." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Wei's shoulders. Wei was surprised by the sudden physical contact, but it was Zhang He, so he hugged back gently.

"Don't be so surprised, you are a friend, I'll do anything for my friends." Jiang Wei said.

---

Xun lay silent. It had been hours since his captor left, he wasn't sure how long, but he dare not move. He dare not even breathe audibly in case he came back.

He was tired, his body clock telling him it was probably nighttime, but he was too afraid to sleep.

When the door creaked open he held his breath, hearing heavy footsteps come towards him. The man was close, standing over him.

Xun let his breath out slowly, listening to the slight sounds of activity.

The man shuffled, Xun assumed he was kneeling down. He screwed his eyes up tightly beneath the blindfold.

"Shh." The man whispered.

_This man… his voice is different…_

Xun felt something touch his nose and he pulled away, but when he took a breath he could smell it. It was food.

The man shushed again and pulled back Xun's gag, pushing the food close to his lips.

Xun was suspicious, but hungry. This man was definitely different from his captor, he smelled faintly of medicine.

Xun, free from the gag, couldn't resist the food and took a bite, swallowing hard. It was well-cooked meat, he couldn't be sure what kind but it tasted good. Xun finished his mouthful, subconsciously begging for more, but when his gag was replaced he knew his wish had been denied.

Xun's new benefactor patted his shoulder gently, then his footsteps echoed away as he left.

Xun sighed. He wished he had more food, but at least he had an ally.

He hoped.

---

_The black wolf growled, walking close. Wei took a step back, forgetting for a moment about the white, but then the White lunged forward, standing between Wei and the black wolf._

_The black stalked sideways, It's gaze intently focused on it's prey. Jiang Wei._

_The white wolf stood before Wei, shielding him from the Black, and when the black jumped, the two clashed violently._

_"Run, the black wolf means to do you harm!" Qiong's voice echoed in Wei's head_

---

Jiang Wei woke up in a cold sweat yet again.

_That damn dream!_

Sima Yi was fast asleep next to him.

Wei rubbed the palms of his hand into his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. In the morning he would tell Sima Yi, tell him that he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice in defecting.

_If Yi would listen…_


	5. Cruel machinations

Zhou Yu was trying desperately to sleep. He hadn't slept since Lu Xun went missing. He sighed, burying his face into his covers.

"Master Zhou Yu." A soldier said coming to the door.

"Come in." Yu sighed.

"This letter has arrived from Sun Quan." The soldier said holding the letter out to his master.

Yu stretched out one limp hand and took hold of it, breaking the seal on the envelope. He pulled out the letter and brought it close to his face so he could read it.

"Dear Lu Xun,

Seems the information we received was bogus. Cao wasn't garrisoning the castle after all; he wasn't even there. We received word from the few soldiers stationed there that their lord was campaigning in Liang and had not been to He-Fei for near a year.

Well, just one wasted journey. We will be home in a few days.

Sun Quan."

Zhou Yu read the letter again.

_The information was bogus…_

Yu suddenly swore. "Of course! It was a ploy!" He shouted.

"What is that sir?" The soldier asked.

"I think I know where Lu Xun is!" Yu called.

---

Jiang Wei dressed, pushing himself awkwardly into the corner of the room to hide from Sima Yi. He mulled his mask up over his nose and sighed.

_Moment of truth._

"Sima Yi?" Wei sighed.

Yi turned around. "What is it Jiang Wei?"

"I…. I think I've made a mistake." Wei sighed.

Yi's eyebrow rose. "How so?"

"I don't think defecting was the right choice, I, I think I should go back." Wei sighed.

Yi fell silent.

"You can't." Yi said bluntly.

"Why?" Wei asked.

"You swore your loyalty to me. You must stand by your word." Yi said, his voice turning into a growl.

"That loyalty was not mine to give, it belongs to Zhuge Liang." Wei said

There was silence.

"You will not leave." Yi said picking up his black feather fan.

"Watch me." Wei said taking hold of his trident.

Yi raised his fan so it checked Wei's path.

"Let me show you one thing, then I guarantee you will not leave." Yi grinned.

"Very well but nothing will change my mind." Wei said.

Yi glided off down the corridor. Wei followed.

What was he planning? 

They reached a storeroom with a heavy wooden door. Yi stood in front of it, resting on hand on the door.

"You will stay with me. You may continue to be disloyal, but I will not punish you for it." Yi said, a twisted smile spreading across his face.

Yi eased the door open slowly and Wei fell back in surprise.

On the floor, huddled in the corner lay Lu Xun, tightly bound, gagged and blindfolded. Dry blood was caked on his face.

"Lu Xun?" Jiang Wei shouted, half surprise and half disgusted.

Lu Xun recognised the voice of his dear friend and cried out, his voice muffled to a point of incoherency.

Yi let out a bitter laugh. "As I was saying, every time you are disloyal I will not punish you." Yi said, backing into the room. He knelt down, grabbing a thick handful of Xun's hair and tugging him upwards. "I will punish Lu Xun."

"No… NO!" Wei shouted, tears pricking in his eyes.

"Oh… You think I'm bluffing?" Yi said.

Yi drew out a small dagger from a concealed holster at his side and cut off a huge chunk of Xun's hair.

Xun was crying.

Wei watched in terror as the hairs fluttered to the ground. Yi held the knife to Xun's throat.

Xun felt the rub of cold metal against his throat and lay dead still.

"Get the point?" Yi growled wickedly, staring at Wei.

"Stop, stop! Don't hurt him!" Wei cried.

"Hmm, what was that?" Yi said, pushing the knife close into its victim, the edge left a shallow graze in the skin.

Wei let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Sima Yi… I promise to obey…" Wei sighed.

Xun heard his friend's pained voice…

_It was Sima Yi!_

"It's a trap! Don't listen to him Jiang Wei!" Xun cried, but his words were muffled and unreadable.

Yi gave the rope around his captive's neck a sharp tug and Xun fell silent. He pulled away the dagger, standing up and walking over to Jiang Wei.

Yi put his hand on Wei's shoulder and pulled him close.

"There's a good boy, from now on, I want you to call me master Sima Yi." Yi growled.

_Just surrender and Xun won't be hurt._

"Yes… Master Sima Yi…" Wei sighed.

"Jiang Wei, don't give up…" Xun cried quietly.

Yi led Wei outside. He called over two guards.

"Yes sir?" one guard said.

"I want you two to guard this room, make sure no one goes in or out except me, got it?" Yi said.

The guards bowed.

"Well, shall we get breakfast then?" Yi said.

Jiang Wei was sickened by how Yi could be so indifferent to the terrible cruelty he had just performed. How dare he act as though nothing had happened?

"Well," Yi said, nudging his elbow into Wei's flank.

"Yes… food would be good." Wei muttered.

"What was that?" Yi mused; trying to get every bit of enjoyment he could out of it.

"…. Master Sima Yi…" Wei growled.

"That's better!" Yi growled.

He led Wei down the corridor to the hall. They sat in their normal seats with Zhang He next to them.

Wei slumped over on the table.

Yi summoned the maid. "Maid, rice over here!" Yi called boisterously.

She nodded. "And you?" She asked Jiang Wei.

Wei shifted. "Wine." He muttered.

The made bowed and left.

Zhang He leaned over to look at Wei. "Jiang Wei, are you alright?" He asked.

Wei was silent.

"Sima Yi what did you do?" Zhang He asked.

Yi laughed. "He wanted to leave so I just showed him my back up plan."

Zhang He looked angry.

The maid brought Jiang Wei his wine and he downed the cup in one.

"More wine" he muttered.

He hadn't drunk before but many times in Shu Han he had seen Zhang Fei upset, and after a few wines he was happy again.

The second came and disappeared in an instant.

"More wine…" Wei muttered.

---

Ling Tong had managed to slip past the guards by some miracle, but there was no way he was going to get into the castle. He would have to stick with just investigating the surroundings.

His two guards followed him, spears set ready to attack should they have to.

When Ling Tong laid eyes on an abandoned carriage he rushed over to it, inspecting it.

He looked around to ensure no one was looking, and then crawled into the back.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of the guards asked.

Ling Tong leant over and pulled a piece of torn red silk from one of the splintering wooden boards at the base of the carriage.

He held it up to the light, inspecting it carefully.

"What is it sir?" The other guard asked.

Tong looked over at the castle.

"Xun is inside, we need help." Tong muttered.

---

"Sir will you just stop and think for a second please?" Taishi Ci begged.

Zhou Yu shuffled to the edge of his bed, wincing as he pulled his robe over his wound.

"No, Lu Xun is in Cao Wei, we need to get him back." Yu muttered.

"Think! There is no way we can stand up against Cao Wei while you are weak, we need help." Ci begged.

"We don't need help, I can do it…" Yu said, crying out loudly when his wound began to hurt.

"Look at you, your hurting yourself, at least wait until Ling Tong returns with news." Ci asked.

Yu had to concede; he could see Ci's logic.

"Alright, I'll just rest until Ling Tong come home, then we'll attack!" Yu muttered, lying back down. His wound burned.

"Thank you sir, I guarantee you'll feel better for it..." Ci said.

"How can I feel good when Xun is alone…" Yu sighed.

---

Xun cried quietly. That was the plan all along. He was a pawn, a pawn to get Jiang Wei to work for Sima Yi. He kicked himself internally, he should have instantly recognised Sima Yi's voice, but he didn't and he felt stupid now. Not that he could have done anything about it if he had known. He could still feel hairs on his face that Yi had cut from his head, and he wept.

_Jiang Wei, I've done it to you again…_

---

The table was strewn with empty cups, and a few empty bottles. Zhang He cradled the boy on his shoulder.

Wei giggled, placing his hand on Zhang He's face and tracing his fingers across his eyes.

"If… if you didn't have eyes, it…. It would be quite difficult to see wouldn't it?" Wei sniggered.

"Shh, just calm down and I'll have you back in your room soon." Zhang He said. He could see the boy's cheeks burning beneath his mask. Wei giggled.

"Me calm down? You can't tell me what to do… oh… I don't feel so good…." Wei muttered, still laughing.

"Oh no please no…" Zhang He begged quietly.

"That Sun Jian, thought he was so big… good thing the fairy's got him… or we'd all be in Guan Du… urp…" Wei muttered.

"Please don't be sick on me…" Zhang He begged.

"Sick… I'm not sick… Help he's taking me to the doctor…!" Wei cried out to Xiahou Dun as he passed.

"No Wei, I'm not taking you to the doctor, I'm taking you to bed…" He sighed.

"Good, I'm tired, hey look, my knees can bend down, how awesome his that!" Wei said falling to his knees and giggling.

Zhang He could see it, all the colour draining from the boy's face. He leaned over and quickly took of the boy's mask, jumping back as Wei vomited in the corridor.

---


	6. The impossible

Ling Tong tethered his steed at the gates of the castle. There was no need to stable it, if all went well he would be riding out again soon.

He rushed into the castle and to Zhou Yu's room, where he made obeisance to his lord.

"What news?" Yu said, shuffling to the side of his bed and sitting up.

"I went to see Jiang Wei as you asked, but Zhuge Liang spoke with me, seems his apprentice is missing too." Tong said.

"What?" Yu spat.

"Hey, let me finish! So, I was talking with Zhuge Liang when his little pet comes riding home, but he didn't come back for a hug. He raided his tent and attacked Zhao Yun, seems Jiang Wei is working for Cao Wei now."

"This is troubling…" Yu sighed.

"Do you get off on interrupting me? Anyway, I tracked Jiang Wei down, managed to sneak my way into the courtyard of Cao Wei's castle, where I found this." Tong finished, holding up the piece of cloth he had recovered from the carriage.

Yu took hold of it, inspecting it closely.

"This was definitely Lu Xun's" Zhou Yu said.

"That's what I thought, so, seems our boy is at Cao Wei, along With Zhuge Liang's." Tong said.

"If I know Sima Yi, he has a plan… Ling Tong, are you willing to deliver a letter?" Yu asked.

"What am I, your personal run around?" Ting laughed.

Yu kept his expression blank, leaning over and collecting his writing supplies from the table.

"I need you to take this letter to… Zhuge Liang." Yu sighed.

---

Wei awoke sprawled in an undignified position on the floor of Zhang He's room. His head pounded like he had been struck and all he could taste was vomit. He coughed, pieces of food still lodged in his throat.

So this was a hangover. He would never make fun of Zhang Fei again.

He rolled over, caressing his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

Wei hated himself for it. How dare he try and forget when it was Xun who was suffering.

"Are you alright?" Zhang He's concerned voice called.

Wei turned around to see his friend in bed on the other side of the room.

"I feel like a small animal has burrowed into my head and is eating its way out…" Wei muttered.

Zhang He laughed a little. "That'll be the wine, works the same on all of us."

"I don't remember what I did last night…" Wei muttered.

"Well, you were sick on a few people." Zhang He laughed.

Wei buried his face in his hands. "Really?" he giggled, it was pretty funny.

"I wish I could tell you I was joking." He sighed.

Wei fell silent, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"So, Sima Yi planned this the whole time." Wei sighed.

"Yes…" He sighed.

"And… you knew about it the whole time…" Wei said.

"…Yes…" Zhang He said, turning away.

"That day, when Huang Yue Ying… hurt me… Zhuge Liang was never there was he?" Wei

"No, Zhuge Liang saw nothing of Yue Ying's treatment of you. I made that up." He said.

"Sima Yi ordered you too didn't he?" Wei said.

"His orders were to bring you to him, by any means possible, but I didn't want to hurt you… so I observed. Seeing that there were conflicts in the force, I just helped you in that direction…" Zhang He said.

"I see…" Wei said.

"But I knew nothing of Lu Xun, it seems Sima Yi thought of that twisted detail on his own." Zhang He continued.

Wei sighed.

Zhang He turned away. He felt awful about tricking his friend so. "I'm so… so sorry, please, hate me…"

"Its alright…" Wei sighed.

"What?" Zhang He said. He had been expecting his friend to despise him.

"Its alright, you were under orders, I'd do exactly the same in your situation." Wei smiled. "So, did you plan on getting captured?"

He laughed quietly. "So, is there a plan to liberate Lu Xun locked up in that little brain of yours?" He asked.

Wei looked down awkwardly. "Honestly? No. I have nothing, hence the little drinking spree yesterday."

"Recovered yet?" Sima Yi's voice growled from the doorway.

Jiang Wei sat up and looked over at Yi. Yi grinned wickedly.

Wei's brow furrowed.

"Jiang Wei, don your mask, we are getting food." Yi muttered.

Wei scrunched up his nose and turned around, looking for has mask. He saw a couple of puddles of vomit, but no mask.

"Zhang He, where is my mask?" Wei asked.

"Same place as your boot." Zhang He said.

"My boot?" Jiang Wei said confused. He looked down to see he was only wearing one boot. "Oh, not again!"

Zhang He laughed, "They are here," He said, pulling them out from under his bed and handing them to Wei.

"Thanks." Wei said. He put them on and stood up, next to his new master.

Yi grinned. "Took your time…" Yi muttered.

"Yes, sorry _master_ Sima Yi." Wei muttered sarcastically.

Yi growled. "I don't like your tone."

Wei kept quiet. He didn't want to hurt Xun anymore, but he couldn't even pretend to be nice to such a terrible man as Sima Yi.

Wei followed Yi down the corridor until they came to the hall. They took their seats silently. Yi summoned the serving maid.

"Baozi please." Yi said, turning to Jiang Wei. "Tell her what you want."

"Wine." Wei muttered.

"No more wine." Yi muttered.

"Why? Jiang Wei asked.

"I've seen what you do with it." Yi muttered.

"Heh, seems you are as 'cruel' as Master Zhuge Liang after all." Wei mused.

Yi fumed quietly. "No more talk of Zhuge Liang, he is not your master anymore." Yi growled.

"He was, and still is a much better master than you." Wei muttered, as soon as the words left his mouth he wished they hadn't.

Yi was noticeably furious. He stood up and left.

Wei rushed after him, fearing that he knew where Yi was going.

"Stop, I'm sorry!" Wei called, rushing after Yi. Yi went to the armoury, taking Xiahou Yuan's spiked club from the wall, and then headed to the storeroom.

---

Xun lay on the hard ground huddled over in the corner. The flies had been landing on his face, attracted by the warm damp gag in his mouth. They were looking for somewhere to lay their eggs. The thought disgusted him. He tried to get rid of them by shaking his head, but he had very little energy and they didn't seem to move.

_Parasites! Taking advantage of my suffering!_

When he heard voices outside, he strained to listen, wondering if it was something that would help him.

"Shut up!" Sima Yi's voice growled.

Xun winced at the sound of his captor's voice.

"Master Sima Yi, it's unjust to punish Xun for something I did, please… please punish me instead." Jiang Wei's voice pleaded with desperation.

"No, I know you Jiang Wei, you care not about punishment upon your own body. The only way you will learn is if I can hurt you! And this is the best way I can find." Yi cackled.

Xun heard to door creak open.

_Punishment._

Sima Yi was going to hurt him.

Xun curled over as he heard the footsteps echo closer.

Sima Yi walked over to the boy, grasping his face roughly in his hand.

Xun resisted but Yi held tighter, pulling his face close.

Yi let out a low laugh.

"No... Master Sima Yi… please!" Jiang Wei pleaded.

"Enough!" Sima Yi grunted, turning his attention back to his captive.

"Now Lu Xun, since your friend can't keep his filthy mouth shut, we'll play a little guessing game." Yi laughed.

Xun gasped silently. He could smell Yi's sour curdled breath.

When Xun felt sharp metal spines press against his cheek, he suddenly realised what Yi's twisted guessing game entailed.

No… no! 

"So, can you guess what this is?" Sima Yi snarled, laughing bitterly.

Xun cried, suddenly terrified. He writhed slightly, but this only seemed to make Yi happier, as he laughed again.

Yi pressed the weapon close so it left red marks on its victim's face.

Xun cried again.

"Master Sima Yi, please stop!" Jiang Wei cried, the fear tainting his own voice.

Yi suddenly stopped laughing, sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" He asked.

Jiang Wei could smell it too.

They looked down to see a small puddle forming around Lu Xun.

"Oh… Lu Xun…" Jiang Wei sighed.

Yi was disgusted, jumping up and retreating as fast as possible.

"Unthinkable! You filthy little wretch!" Yi snarled, looking down at Lu Xun shivering on the floor. He was too scared to hold it in.

Yi was furious and repulsed. He drew back the club and struck Xun hard in the spine, flinging the boy into the wall.

Xun cried out in pain, then wept. He could feel the hot blood dripping down his back.

"How dare you!" Yi continued to shout.

"Master Sima Yi, leave him alone! It wasn't his fault!" Wei shouted.

"Filthy little…" Yi growled drawing back his weapon.

From the anger in Yi's voice, Xun knew he was lining up for another strike. He curled over, trying desperately to at least defend his face. He head the weapon swing through the air, and hear it collide, cracking against something, But when Xun felt no pain he realised Sima Yi hadn't hit him.

He heard someone cough, then slump before him.

"Jiang Wei, Why?" Yi's voice cried.

_Oh no… _

_Jiang Wei had taken the hit for him._

Jiang Wei slumped to his knees, hot blood coursing down his side, staining his new silk robe black. He shakily brought his hand to the wound, surprised to see how much blood had leaked out in such a short time. He spluttered, the coppery taste tingeing his throat. He shakily tore off his mask, finding that blood was tricking slowly out of the corner of his mouth.

Yi discarded the weapon and rushed to Wei's side.

"Jiang Wei, Stupid! What did you do that for?" Yi growled, quickly inspecting the wound on Wei's side.

" I couldn't let you… hurt Lu Xun… anymore…" Wei spluttered. His vision was fading.

Wei closed his eyes and let his head fall sideways, but Sima Yi caught him, cradling the boy's head.

"Jiang Wei! Listen, don't go to sleep, stay with me, you are going to be alright!" Yi called, desperation in his voice.

Xun listened intently. It sounded like Yi was crying.

It was getting darker Wei just herd Yi cry his name again before he faded. The realisation was frightening.

Sima Yi cared about him…


	7. To be strong

Lu Xun rolled over. His captor had rushed off as soon as he had hurt Jiang Wei.

_I hope he is alright…_

It wasn't a bad wound on his back, it stung viciously, but the weapon was shallowly spiked, the surface of his skin was probably shredded beyond recognition, but nothing worse.

He sighed quietly. The hit on Jiang Wei had been much worse. Sima Yi obviously hadn't wanted to hurt Wei, that much was certain after Wei passed out. Sima Yi was on the verge of tears when he called Zhang He in to help carry the boy.

What exactly was going on? Sima Yi seemed to care about Jiang Wei, like a father would care for his son, yet he still wanted to hurt Wei. Surely if Yi truly admired Wei, he would never want to hurt him…. Just like if Zhou Yu had liked Xun, he would have been nicer…

_People change._

Nothing could be taken at face value anymore.

Zhou Yu had changed overnight, once he had cared about Lu Xun, looked after him like a big brother. Once he even saved him from Cao Cao, a moment Xun would never forget. While Xun was away, Yu had campaigned tirelessly to find him…

_Those days are gone._

Now Yu wouldn't hesitate to strike Xun. When Yu had found out about his friendship with Jiang Wei, he had been beaten so mercilessly that he had broken ribs.

Ever since Zhou Yu met Zhuge Liang, that's when it started…

And that's when Xun realised. When Sima Yi tortured him, he didn't see Sima Yi.

He saw Zhou Yu.

Perhaps, deep down Yi knew that Wei would never join him by choice, no matter how much he wanted to be friends with the boy, so he concocted this scheme. Jiang Wei's strong loyalty, perhaps his most impressive feature, would become his downfall.

It was sick.

Deep down, Yi didn't care if Wei hated him or not, he just wanted to maintain his wicked façade.

Perhaps that was it.

Yi wanted an apprentice and couldn't handle the fact Zhuge Liang had one of the best.

One of the best… Xun could feel the flies crawl along his bloody back. 

Xun lamented, he could not believe he had been so weak. He couldn't believe he had… wet himself. Jiang Wei needed him to be strong, and he ruined it.

_I'm sorry Jiang Wei; I promise I'll be strong next time._

_As you were for me…_

The flies were congregating in large numbers, walking all over his back, and stealing nutrients from his blood.

_Vile parasites!_

---

Wei didn't remember fainting, but he must have done because suddenly he was outside in the corridor, being cradled by Sima Yi and Zhang He.

"He's awake! Its alright Wei, we are going to find the doctor for you, you'll be fine." Zhang He said, still holding the boy tightly.

"Take him to Zhang Liao's room." Yi's voice called.

Wei's eyes wouldn't open properly. He let his head flop onto one side, listening.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Zhang He growled.

"It was an accident, stupid kid jumped in the way!" Yi spluttered.

But Yi's words faded fast in Jiang Wei's ears. He suddenly lost all hearing, replaced by a high-pitched buzzing sound. He scrunched up his eyes tightly.

_Can't hold it in._

He didn't even have time to move, retching on Sima Yi's robes. There was very little food left in his stomach so Wei spat up a thick black liquid.

His hearing returned to Sima Yi cursing.

They got him to Zhang Liao's room and Zhang He lay him gently down on the floor as Sima Yi stood cursing about his dirty robes.

"Has my room become a hospital?" Liao asked.

"No jokes Liao, he is hurt!" Zhang He muttered.

Liao fell silent.

Wei retched again, nothing coming up. Zhang He quickly got him a bucket and Wei hung his head over the side, coughing dryly.

"Now, lets see to that wound shall we?" Zhang He said, pulling Wei's robes down over his shoulders.

Wei resisted but was preoccupied, so Zhang He managed to peel the robes down to his waist, showing the wound.

"There it is, Sima Yi, I need a bucket of water and a clean cloth." Zhang He said.

He leaned close to the cut, picking out shreds of dark cloth matted into the skin.

Yi soon returned with the bucket and it was gratefully accepted, He taking hold of the cloth, dampening it and using it to clean the wound.

Wei had finished retching, his stomach still doing back flips, but lay down now, wincing as the cloth brushed his wound. He relaxed. It wasn't hurting half as much as it was earlier.

Zhang He smiled. "There, see, a lot of fuss over nothing! It's just a surface wound, lot of blood but not much damage, You may have a bruised rib there too, but nothing a lot of bed rest won't cure."

Wei was a lot calmer; it was just the sight of so much blood that had panicked him before. He was fine now, except for the burning pain in his side as Zhang He cleaned it gently. He washed the rag in the bucket; the once clean water now tainted red.

"You sure he'll be fine?" Yi muttered.

"Oh Yi, did I hear some concern there?" Zhang Liao laughed.

"None of your mouth!" Yi muttered quietly.

Zhang He bound Wei's wound tightly.

"There, that's all done. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?" Zhang He asked.

"Wine…" Wei muttered.

---

Zhuge Liang was studying quietly when a soldier announced Ling Tong's return.

Liang acknowledged and bade the soldier bring him in.

Tong walked in, the casual smile on his face and handed Liang the letter his master had written.

Liang took the letter and looked at Tong confused.

"What is this?" Liang Asked.

"Open it and you'll find out. It's a surprise!" Tong whispered playfully.

Liang kept his expression blank, tearing open the letter and reading it silently.

"Dear Zhuge Liang.

Do not think that I am crawling to you as a last resort. That is not the case. I would invade Cao Wei myself; if I did not think that this matter concerned you as much as it does me. As I'm sure Ling Tong has told you that my fine apprentice Lu Xun is missing and we believe him to be in the hands of Cao Wei in their strong hold in the north. It has a come to my attention that your apprentice, Jiang Wei, too is absent.

It is well known between the two of us that our apprentices are good friends. The absence of the two is suspicious. It has also come to my attention that Jiang Wei returned to your camp in the attire of a Cao Wei officer. Now I do not believe that your apprentice would defect from you. The bonds of loyalty the two of you share seemed unbreakable. And I believe they still are. Somehow, I believe that Sima Yi is using a ploy to hold your apprentice against his will. A ploy that involves Lu Xun.

If you too think that this is the case then send a small force to join with mine. I will personally lead my army against Cao Wei to retrieve both of our lost allies. This will, naturally entail an alliance between us, and I will not bring any harm upon you, lest I be struck down.

I hope we can put aside our differences to help our lost men.

Thank you.

Zhou Yu."

Zhuge Liang read the letter with amazement. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust Yu, as the man had pulled his fair share of cruel plots in his time. But this involved Lu Xun.

And Jiang Wei… 

"So, what is your answer?" Tong asked.

Liang looked down. He pondered. Zhou Yu could be leading him into danger.

But Jiang Wei could already be in danger.

He brought his hand up to his face in deep thought.

---

Lu Xun lay quietly. The blood had dried now but he could still feel those filthy little bugs on his body.

_I'll have my revenge…_

When the door eased open slowly, he tensed, listening to every sound.

Heavy footsteps echoed closer, then a shuffling as someone knelt before him.

Xun could smell medicine. It was his mystery benefactor.

_I hope he's brought more food._

He felt the gentle hands on his face remove his gag and wipe the blood off his lips. He felt the cold touch of china on his lip. It was a cup.

"Drink this." His benefactor mumbled, trying, and managing to mask his voice.

Xun opened his mouth; the man tipped the cup and poured the liquid into his mouth. It was honey water. Xun was parched and relieved to have something so sweet to drink.

Xun quickly finished the drink, feeling much better for. He felt the hands on his face again as his benefactor went to replace the gag, but Xun cried out quietly.

"Please, please can I have some food?" He pleaded quietly.

Xun's wish was denied and the gag was replaced. He sighed deeply

"Jiang Wei needs you to be strong…" The man's muffled voice whispered.

Xun heard the rustling as the man shifted, kneeling by Xun's feet. Xun felt his legs lifted up as the man loosened the ropes on his feet.

"I'm going to give you an advantage, but don't use it yet. You'll need to keep it. Use it when the opportunity is right." The man whispered low. He let go of Xun and walked towards the door. He stopped.

"Good luck" He whispered.

Then the door creaked shut and he was gone.

Xun wriggled his legs. The ropes were loose now and he could easily slip out. What good would it do? He could stand but he couldn't see anything, or feel anything for that matter with his hands still bound.

What advantage did giving him the ability to walk do if he couldn't walk out of the room?

Then he thought about what the man had said.

Jiang Wei needs you to be strong 

Xun thought for a second about the words, and then thought deeply.

_What would Jiang Wei do in this situation?_

---

Jiang Wei was awoken from his deep slumber when someone stepped over him. He opened his eyes slowly to see Zhang Liao stealthily sneaking back into bed.

Jiang Wei was confused. The man was bedridden with injury, what did he get out of bed for?


	8. In to the woods

Xun shuffled slowly and silently around the room, holding his breath. He felt around with his feet, feeling for something he could use.

When his foot hit something he bent down and pressed his bound hands into it, inspecting it. One long stick stretched from the floor, up a few foot high to where a large section of wood rested on top. A table! Just what Xun needed.

He pressed his hands close, caressing the polished wood with his fingers, until he came to what he needed, the sharp corner.

He turned, pressing his face into the pointed wood and pulled his face down over it, trying to hook it under his blindfold. It was moving. He pressed closer, dragging his face along the sharp edge. It cut his face and he yelped quietly.

_This isn't working…_

_No! Don't give up!_

_Have to be strong for Jiang Wei!_

He tried again, working on the gag this time. He felt the table grasp at the cloth. It was going to work. He pressed hard, drawing blood on his lips. It was moving! After what seemed like an eternity of scratching at the old table, the gag left his mouth and was pushed down his chin. Xun took a deep breath, unhindered by the foul gag and with one more push, the cloth fell from his face and hung around his neck.

He was relieved.

_Good progress. Well, one down…_

---

Jiang Wei had had a long time to think now. He knew that all of Lu Xun's suffering was because of him. If it wasn't for him, Lu Xun would be back home, safe, with Zhou Yu. Yu probably wouldn't hate him either. They would be friends again, just like before Wei came along. If he had never come to Shu, Zhuge Liang wouldn't miss him, Huang Yue Ying would have her loving husband back, and Zhuge Zhan his father.

There was nothing left for it.

He sat up, wincing in pain at his damaged flank. He looked around. The first light of morning was shining through the windows. It was early. Zhang Liao lay fast asleep on the bed and Sima Yi was nowhere to be seen. Yi had left last night, knowing Jiang Wei was injured he did not think he needed to watch him. He was wrong.

Jiang Wei struggled to his feet, trying desperately not to make a sound. He didn't want to wake Zhang Liao.

Wei tiptoed out of the room, his side burning. He had to clasp a hand over his mouth to mask the cries of pain that inadvertently escaped him as he walked along. He passed the storeroom, where two guards stood watching Wei intently. There was no chance Wei could get inside, no matter how much he wanted to see Lu Xun.

He passed by, the guards keeping watch but not intervening. That was Sima Yi's job.

Wei walked along the corridor. All was silent. No one was awake yet, not even the serving maids. Only the soldiers that stood in attendance at some of the doors, but they took no notice of Wei.

He found the back door and pushed it open, the light stinging his eyes. The garden. All the way from the building up to the castle's inner wall grew thick rose bushes and mighty peach trees. He sighed. What a beautiful sight. He changed his course, heading for the stables. He pushed open the door, Zhang He's black steed giving him an acknowledging stare. Wei smiled, forgetting for a moment that it was just a beast. He turned to the wall, finding what he was looking for. He took a spare tether rope, heading back into the garden.

He found the peach collecting barrels all lined up against the wall, and pulled one along with him. He found a sturdy peach tree and stopped, pushing the barrel beneath the boughs. He stood up on the barrel, tying the rope into a noose and tying it tightly to the tree. He took another a look around the garden.

_What a beautiful sight to die to._

---

Zhang He was dressing. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail and bound it tightly. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was already strong and it was still only dawn. No morning would be complete though, without a cup of tea and a look over the garden. The peaches were good this year, and the roses were in full bloom. The sight was breathtaking.

He walked over to the window, drawing back the elaborate fabric curtains and taking a deep breath, smelling all the sweet scents of a summer morning. He smiled to himself, surveying the fabulous colours all around, when he noticed something odd. Amongst the peach trees, someone was moving around. He took a closer look and recognised Jiang Wei.

Zhang He smiled to himself.

_Couldn't resist the garden eh? Good choice!_

But his smile faded as he kept looking. Jiang Wei was standing on a barrel, tying a rope into the peach bough.

_What is he doing?_

He watched as Jiang Wei tugged on the rope, making sure it was secure, and then slipped his head into the noose at the other end.

Zhang He fell back, swearing aloud as he suddenly realised what Wei was doing. He had to stop Wei, but there was no way He could get to him in time.

Then he suddenly thought, there was one chance. He rushed across the room, tripping over himself and grabbed his bow and quiver from the wall. He shakily notched the arrow and ran back over to the window. Wei was still standing. Good.

Zhang He lined up, sweat peppering his brow. He was only going to get one shot.

_No distractions, wait for the shot…_

He watched Wei, Wei was preparing to jump…

"Good morning Zhang He!" Sima Yi's voice chirped behind him.

Zhang He swore. "Quiet!" He barked, keeping his eyes on Wei.

"Zhang He, why have you got that bow?" Yi asked.

"QUIET!" Zhang He screamed, not taking his eyes off Wei for a second.

The barrel fell, and so did Wei, and Zhang He, knowing it was now or never, loosed the arrow.

Wei fell, but didn't stop, slumping to the ground, and Zhang He knew his hit was true. He had severed the rope.

"Zhang He, what did you hit?" Yi growled, frustrated by He's attitude. He walked over to the window and saw Jiang Wei in a heap on the ground in the garden. He fell back in surprise.

"ZHANG HE! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sima Yi shouted, suddenly panicking. Yi dropped his fan and ran, heading to the garden. Zhang He followed.

---

Jiang Wei swore, coughing as the pain flushed afresh in his flank.

_Stupid old rope._

Sima Yi quickly appeared over him, pulling him up.

Wei's eyes eased open slowly, seeing Zhang He standing close, bow in hand.

_Not the rope… damn… I was saved…._

"Jiang Wei!" Yi shouted, but seeing no wound wondered where He's arrow had struck. That's when Yi noticed the rope hanging around Wei's neck. Yi looked up, seeing it's fellow bound in the boughs of the peach tree. It took him a second to realise.

When the realisation suddenly hit Yi, he was furious.

"How dare you!" Yi shouted. It took every piece of restraint in him not to kill the boy there and then. "How dare you think that this would be the easy way out!" Yi spat.

Yi stood up and leant down, dragging Wei to his feet by his hair. Wei yelped, the wound in his side bleeding fresh.

"I'll show you the cost of your disobedience!" Yi snarled, dragging Wei along.

_No, no, he'll hurt Lu Xun again and it's all my fault!_

Jiang Wei wept, his tears coming from somewhere between the pain in his side, and his failure to save Lu Xun.

Yi pulled him down the corridor and dropped him in front of the storeroom. Yi pushed aside the guards and flung the door open looking inside, but he saw no Lu Xun. Jiang Wei saw it too, Lu Xun was gone.

"What?" Yi spat, walking into the room.

Jiang Wei watched as a shadow shot from behind the door and kicked Sima Yi to the ground.

Yi fell; he had no idea what had just happened. Something had hit his legs, and was still hitting him.

Wei could see now, the bloodied figure of Lu Xun standing in the doorway, driving the heel of his boot into Yi's body. Xun must have hidden behind the door.

"I'll teach you, no one hits Lu Xun!" Xun snarled, his boot crashing down on Yi.

Jiang Wei looked around, the guards did not move, just stood staring blankly into space. One of the guards noticed Wei staring and him and grinned, producing gold coins from his pocket. Wei realised, someone had bribed the guards.

Wei pushed himself shakily to his feet watching Sima Yi battle against the onslaught of the young Strategist's boot.

Xun, turned to Wei, blood trickling down his face and screamed, "Run!"

"Not without You!" Wei cried.

Xun abandoned his victim and ran, Wei keeping to his side. They were both injured and slow, but persevered despite.

Sima Yi growled, trying to get to his feet. He swore. He had to go after them.

---

Xun and Wei got to the castle gate, finding no hindrance from the guards. Someone had bribed them all.

When they reached the gate, Zhang He jumped out, brandishing his claws and the two slowed to a halt in front of him.

Lu Xun's eyes widened and Jiang Wei swore.

Not one of the three moved for a few seconds, a wicked smile gracing Zhang He's face. He reached to the wall behind him, grasping Jiang Wei's trident.

"Were you two to fall here, I would never forgive myself." Zhang He said, standing aside and handing Wei his weapon.

Xun smiled. "Thank you Zhang He!"

"Just go, before Sima Yi comes!" Zhang He said.

Wei nodded and the two fled into the woods.

Not long after, Sima Yi rushed out, his robes dirty and disorderly. He grunted at Zhang He, running as fast as he could to pursue the two strategists into the woods.

Zhang He smiled. His work was done here. As long as they could evade Yi, they would be safe.

Zhang He's mood was suddenly crushed when a soldier ran to him, panting.

"Lord Zhang He, an army is approaching! They are already at the gates!" the soldier spluttered.

"Whose army?" Zhang He asked.

"They bear the banners of both Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu sir!" The soldier panted.

Zhang He smiled. So, the forces had come for them after all, seems I was a good thing he had stopped Jiang Wei from ending it, if he had, he would never have seen how much his force cared for him.

Zhang He readied his claws as the armies breeched the gates and in rushed the soldiers.

---

Xun ran, his hands still bound, alongside his friend. The fatigue was showing in Wei, he slowed, his injury getting the better of him.

"You can't slow Wei, we have to keep running!" Xun cried to Wei.

"I'm … I'm trying…" Wei muttered, his eyes fluttering between open and shut.

Xun could see the pain on Wei's face. This was far too much for him and Xun knew it, but they had to keep going, who knew how close behind Sima Yi was.

---

Zhang He cut down another peon, watching the stream of soldiers pour through the gate and overrun the castle. When out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Zhao Yun.

The hairs on the back of He's neck stood up and he turned around, watching Yun gallop close. He suddenly jumped, taking hold of Yun's spear and pulling him off his horse. Yun slid from the saddle, twisting his spear in hand and engaged He. He slashed wildly with his claws, pushing Yun back. Yun stabbed, and He evaded, but Yun pulled the shaft around, smashing it into He's chest so that the whole shaft bent. He was winded, but pushed on, slashing at his opponent. The battle raged for what seemed like an eternity, before Zhang He gained the advantage and Yun's weapon was flung away. Zhang He stood over him, the wicked smile again twisting on his face and raised his claws for a final strike. "For Gao Lan!" He muttered.

But He hesitated, the strike he so wanted, that one strike that would end all the nightmares and avenge his friend, and his arms would not move.

"Get it over with!" Yun shouted.

And Zhang He's battle stance fell. He turned around, picking up Yun's flung spear and setting it in hand.

"You will not find Jiang Wei here, he and the Young Sun Wu strategist have fled into the woods with Sima Yi in pursuit. You had best hurry, the boys are injured." He said, tossing the spear to his rival and turning his back, walking casually away.

_Some things are more important than revenge…_

Yun stood up and Zhang He was already gone. He looked around, and then rushed off to find Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu.

---

Jiang Wei stumbled, falling down to his knees, but still trying to carry on. His wound was bleeding profusely and his vision was nearly gone. Lu Xun rushed to his side, but there was nothing he could do to help with his hands still bound.

Jiang Wei tried to get to his feet but his body resisted and he fell to the ground.

"Jiang Wei! Please get up!" Xun begged.

"I can't… I'm… I'm sorry Xun…" Wei sighed, coughing blood.

"Shh, its ok, its alright, you'll be alright." Xun said kneeling down beside Wei.

"Its… its all my fault…" Wei cried quietly.

"What are you saying, it's not your fault!" Xun sighed.

"No, it is. If I wasn't here, Sima Yi would never have wanted to capture you." Wei sobbed.

"Don't be so crazy! If anything it's my fault! If I hadn't just let him take me, he wouldn't have anything to bribe you with and you'd be home by now!" Xun said.

Wei smiled. "We're as bad as each other."

Then a wicked laugh rose behind them. Xun fell deathly still.

"Touching, really touching!" Sima Yi's cruel laugh rose high.

"Damn you Sima Yi!" Jiang Wei spat, blood tricking out of his mouth.

But Yi's laugh was soon checked as another arose, the chatter of the beasts of the forest. The wolves were howling.

Wei hardly noticed them, his eyelids heavy he couldn't move. Xun looked around eyes wide. They were all around them, great grey beasts emerging from the trees.

Yi's laugh resumed. "Do you see that? They are attracted by the smell of your blood!" Yi laughed.

Wei pushed his face into the grass crying.

_Eaten by wolves, what an end_.

Wei heard the growls as the beasts came close.

"I'll protect you Jiang Wei…" Xun said, using his body as a shield between the wolf and Wei.

Wei heard his friend, and the growls get ever closer and dared to look up.

He saw the beast close, and instantly recognised it. There was still dry blood matted into the fur on it's shoulder. It looked at Wei with deep dark eyes. It was the Alpha.

It's eyes met Wei's and it almost smiled, turning it's attention to Sima Yi.

The alpha growled, summoning the other wolves close. None touched Xun or Wei, but all turned to Yi.

Lu Xun looked at Jiang Wei, puzzled. "What happened?" He asked.

Wei laughed. "Animals are much smarter than we give them credit for!"

Yi took to a sprint, running into the depths of the woods, and the wolves followed him.

The two were alone, Wei silently bleeding into the grass, when a voice called.

"Lord Jiang Wei, Lord Lu Xun, are you alright?"

The two turned around to see Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu coming towards them.

Jiang Wei's tears ran fresh.

_They were saved._

Lu Xun too cried, it seems Zhou Yu did care about him after all.

---

Zhang He helped Sima Yi into bed. The wolves had bitten him a few times, but nothing too serious. Yi would be fine and as arrogant as ever in no time. Cao Cao had heard of the invasion of Shu Han and Sun Wu and was coming home. He would never leave Sima Yi in charge again.

"Thanks…" Yi muttered, pulling the covers up over his head, and Zhang He knew he had been dismissed.

He walked a few doors down until he came to Zhang Liao's room and hovered by the door. Liao had taken off the dressings and was stretching his arm.

"Looks fine to me!" Zhang He laughed.

"It feels much better," Liao said.

"In that case, do you want to come down to the blacksmith with me and get Wyvern sharpened?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm a little short on money at the moment." Zhang Liao smiled.

---

Jiang Wei lay in bed. His dirty bloody robes had been taken away and his wound dressed properly.

"Jiang Wei…" Zhuge Liang Said, walking to Wei's bedside.

Wei cried. "I'm so sorry Zhuge Liang… I should never have left." Wei sobbed holding out his arms.

Liang smiled. "Its alright Jiang Wei, we all make mistakes." Liang leaned forward wrapping his arms gently around the boy's waist. Jiang Wei hugged back, crying into Zhuge's robes. When Zhuge was there, he felt safe, content.

"I'm home." Wei sighed.

---

Zhou Yu lay alone in his quarters. The journey had exhausted him, his wound was bleeding again, and he felt ever so tired. At least he could save Lu Xun.

"Zhou Yu…" Xun's voice called.

Yu turned around to see the boy standing in the doorway.

"Oh… Lu Xun… Please come in." Zhou Yu coughed.

Xun walked close and knelt down at Yu's bedside, looking down at the older man.

"Oh Xun… could you ever forgive me… I've been an awful person…" Yu sighed.

Xun smiled.

"Its alright… I forgive you." Xun said.

"Really?" Yu spluttered.

Xun nodded. "The only thing that kept us apart was your hatred for Zhuge Liang, but for you to put aside your pride and join Liang to help me, that was the greatest thing you could ever do for me." Xun said.

"Oh… thank you…" Yu said stretching out his hand to Xun.

Xun took it and he was pulled close into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you… so…. much…." Yu said.

They hugged for a few minutes until Zhou Yu's grip fell loose.

"Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun said. But there was no reply. He let go, seeing Yu lay still in his bed.

"Zhou Yu?" Xun repeated. But there was no reply.

Xun started to cry.

"Zhou Yu, wake up Zhou Yu!" Xun cried.

Yu lay still and quiet.

And the tears fell, Xun fell upon Yu, clutching him close and weeping into his robes.

"Zhou Yu…" Xun cried one last time, but surrendered.

His friend was gone.


End file.
